Quidditch Makes Stray Kids Stay
by Pruewriter
Summary: Bang Chan of kpop group Stray Kids goes to Hogwarts with all his members. They play quidditch, have fun, and be themselves. After Chan's last game at Hogwarts, he has an encounter with Felix. Later, he and all his friends make a lasting memory for Chan before he graduates. This was written for my friend as part of a mutual fanfic challenge.


"Felix!" Chan called out from the goal posts. Changbin and Han were making quick passes with the quaffle. For a sixth and fifth year, they were talented chasers. Chan, a seventh year, was the best keeper Ravenclaw had had in a handful of decades, but his teamwork with Felix, a fifth year beater, was unparalleled.

Felix responded immediately with a well aimed bludger, and knocked the quaffle far off course from Han's pass. A blur of blue and bronze quidditch robes and the quaffle was in their possession. They were in the lead by only 20 points, so they needed to play their best. It was the second to last game of the season, and the last time Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would play.

"Is that the snitch? It is! Gryffindor's seeker has spotted it first! But Ravenclaw is not far behind, riding a new Firebolt 3, she's hot on his tail." Minho's voice carried over the stands with a perfect sonorus charm. He was very popular in Slytherin house because of his quidditch commentary.

"AND RAVENCLAW WINS!"

With giant grins, Chan and Felix flew down to the pitch and joined the excited cheers and hugs of their teammates. Once things had settled down a bit, the two boys headed to the locker room so they could quickly rejoin their friends.

"That was an excellent game! Good save there at the beginning, mate." Felix praised as he took off his robes.

"Thanks. Your hits were strong, as always. Good aim too. Definitely something that'll get us this year's Cup. As long as Slytherin doesn't get 80 points ahead, we'll win." Chan nodded, almost talking to himself about game strategy.

Felix smiled to himself at Chan's dedicated nature and mussed up his friend's hair, "We'll win. Don't worry."

Chan grinned, "Of course we will. We've got me."

Felix laughed, "You're ridiculous. Come on, get changed. We have a party to get to and then sneak out of."

Chan snickered, "I haven't forgotten."

He took off his own robes and hung them up before taking off his jersey. He peeked over and watched as Felix took off his own jersey and tossed it into the hamper that the Hogwarts elves would take care of for them. Chan knew it was probably wrong to look at his younger friend when he was changing, but quidditch practice was no enemy when it came to their physique.

Chan refocused himself and took off his own jersey and quidditch trousers. Too bothered to take a proper shower when he had already taken one that morning, he cast a complex freshening charm on himself. He could hear Felix behind him attempting to do the same. Taking pity on him, he turned around and cast it for him.

"The pronunciation is a bit more forceful. Good for O.W.L.s though."

"Thanks." Felix replied, taking note to work more on charms. He caught a glance of his captain and almost lost all focus on getting redressed. Teenage hormones were awful. He looked away just as Chan looked up. Their eyes had met for half a second and Felix blushed slightly as he turned to put on his pants and school robes.

After pulling on his robes, Chan took a risk to look over at Felix again. He had definitely been looking at him, so it couldn't be that horrible to give him another once over. Felix was fumbling with his tie, which was unlike him.

"Let me." Chan said as he took the ends of the tie from Felix's hands.

"You don't have to. I was fine."

"I want to."

Felix blushed again and summoned a bit of courage that a different house was known for before cheekily responding, "Want to tie me up?"

Chan faltered and dropped the tie, "W-what? Sorry?"

Felix laughed nervously, "I was just joking," He cleared his throat and added under his breath, "Mostly."

"Mostly?" Chan asked quietly as he took up the tie again and stepped a bit closer to the younger player.

"Tying up is a bit extreme is all."

"I see." Chan smirked, "That implies that you'd be open to other things. Don't let anyone find out. You're only a fifth year."

"Do you think I would let just anyone know my intentions towards you?"

"Intentions?"

"Chris, I like you." Felix said firmly before faltering, "I know you're my captain and all and older and probably not even into guys, let alone me, but…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Chan held up a hand, "You're being serious?"

"I am."

Chan grinned, "Awesome. I like you too."

He leaned in, grabbed Felix's face gently, and pecked him on the lips. Felix froze in disbelief for a second before responding enthusiastically. Chan parted his lips slightly on instinct and was overjoyed that Felix reciprocated. Felix quickly turned their kiss into a full snog and let his hands move from Chan's face down his neck, chest, and let them rest at his hips before pulling him flush up against him. Chan's hands wandered over him too, and Felix felt the bloodrush from the game returning to him instantly.

"Felix," Chan breathed out as he broke off the kiss, "You're only 15. I really like you, but I'm about to graduate in a month and I came of age last year. If you want me to wait for you, I will, but I can't go any further than kissing you, and even that feels wrong. I'm sorry."

Felix wiped his mouth and nodded dejectedly, "I get it."

Chan gently took Felix's chin and forced him to look at him before saying, "I like you. I will be your boyfriend. But," He paused and drew closer until their noses were touching, "You have to be patient."

Felix blushed deeply and then nodded again, "Okay. I can do that."

Chan pulled away and finished tying Felix's tie, "Good. Let's head back to the tower."

"The faster we get there, the sooner we can leave."

The two boys raced each other to Ravenclaw Tower and answered the riddle to enter. As soon as they entered the common room, they were bombarded by noise and cheer for their win. There was butterbeer and firewhiskey smuggled in from Hogsmeade and blue confetti was everywhere.

"Oi, Chan!" A classmate called out with a drink in hand, "Nice flying today!"

"Thanks!" Chan replied cheerily.

Everyone immediately noticed him and the swarming started. Girls wanted to congratulate Chan and Felix up close and personal and younger year boys wanted autographs. After the initial chaos, Chan was able to quiet everyone down and he and Felix escaped their Tower and made for the abandoned charms classroom on the sixth floor to meet up with the others. Once there, they were rushed by pats on the back and giant grins. In the classroom stood all the members of their makeshift gang. They called themselves Stray Kids.

"Okay, listen up!" Chan hesitated to make sure they were paying attention, "So today was my last game at Hogwarts. Obviously, I need to go out with a bang. Not just winning the game or the Cup. Bigger than that. That's why we're carrying out this prank today. It'll be the best Hogwarts has ever seen. Better than the Weasley Escape of 1996. Though, of course, we'll be using some of their products along with our own creations."

He paused again and smiled, "Now, everyone knows their roles and such, right? Are we ready to do this?"

"Hell yes!" The boys shouted gleefully in response.

"Awesome. The main thing is the banner. Felix and I will work on that. Changbin, you and Seungmin are in charge of the other projects, yeah?"

"Already on it, Chan. Come on Han." Changbin flicked out red confetti on his way out the door, Han following close behind.

"Yup, Jeongin, Minho, and Hyunjin are with me. This castle is about to get an amazing makeover!" Seungmin laughed as the boys ran off to make mischief.

Chan smiled fondly as the group scattered and then turned to Felix, "Ready to set up these banners?"

"Sure am."

Changbin and Han rushed up to the seventh floor while making sure to be stealthy. The last thing they needed was to be caught. Once they made it to the Room of Requirement, they opened it up to find all the supplies they had crafted and collected just for this moment. They had several compasses charmed to turn people around (to put on the staircases), old brooms covered in fairy lights (they would fly around the halls and change colors to match the house of whoever was immediately beneath them), everlasting sparklers from WWWs, not to mention several other supplies. Now they just had to set everything up.

Seungmin and his group had just made it into the dungeons, between the kitchens and the Slytherin dorms. In the third alcove, they had hid a trunk with what they needed.

"Engorgio! Revelio!" Hyunjin cast on the trunk to return it to its original state.

"The portable swamps and floral arrangements are in here, right?" Jeongin asked.

"Yeah, one swamp in front of each of the dorms and the deluxe one in front of the main doors. Be careful with them though. I spent all my Christmas money on those." Minho replied.

"The flowers will line the Great Hall and the first and second floor halls. The red ones will sing the song we recorded whenever the seventh years or quidditch players pass by, and the white ones will spit out mild cheering charms on people that are irritated or annoyed." Seungmin explained.

"That's a lot of flowers. Chan must've put an extension charm on this trunk for you?" Jeongin asked, sticking his hand in to feel the depth.

"Yeah. Okay you two have the swamps, me and Minho have the flowers. Be careful not to get caught or mess up the charms." Seungmin stated as he levitated the white flowers out of the trunk.

The boys split up and set to task.

Felix unfurled the banners they had been working on in their free time. They would hang the main one in the Great Hall and the other one in the main stairwell. They both read, "_Quidditch Makes Stray Kids Stay. Thanks For A Hoggy Warty Time!_" Chan had come up with the phrase and had painstakingly painted the message on with paint imbued with several charms. Not only would the banners flash house colors, but they would cover whoever tried to remove it in glitter as well as grow 2% larger each try. The main one had painted on snitches, quaffles, and bludgers that would move around the banner and turn into tangible fakes filled with chocolates that would fall out of the banner in the middle of breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and zoom over the tables like owl post. It had taken a lot of charm work to figure out, and Chan was very proud of them.

"Okay, let's hang up the stairwell one first. We'll charm it to hang from the castle ceiling, but it'll be at the same height as the sixth floor staircases. That way, when it expands, there'll be room for it. Then we'll put the modified levicorpus jinxes in the halls outside the classrooms." Chan suggested.

"Sounds good." Felix nodded.

All the boys took their time to make sure each and every detail of their castle size prank was absolutely perfect before they headed to bed at 3 in the morning. To get over the swamps, they levitated each other to their common room doors. Once safely in bed, the boys slept well, excited to see the school's reaction later that morning.

When Chan woke up, he immediately got dressed in his favorite Ravenclaw sweater and went down to the common room to see if Felix was up.

"Ah, good morning. Ready for breakfast?" Chan grinned when he saw Felix stretching on the couch by the fireplace.

"I think so. I've only been watching you be impatient for the past few months for this breakfast." Felix smirked.

"Shh!" Chan looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure." Felix winked, "Alright, let's go."

They left Ravenclaw Tower as nonchalantly as they could, purposefully stopping at each prank and pretending to be surprised. By the time they were at the entrance of the Great Hall, they could see the absolute chaos they had created. Soon, they were joined by all the other boys.

"Amazing turnout, Chan. Congrats." Changbin greeted.

"Thanks, but it was the help from you all that made this happen. This will definitely be my favorite Hogwarts memory." Chan smiled brightly.

He turned to Felix and gently squeezed his hand before turning back to look at the scene that he and his friends had caused. Above them, the words "_Quidditch Makes Stray Kids Stay. Thanks For A Hoggy Warty Time!_" flashed blue.


End file.
